


sometimes you can't make it on your own

by zelly



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Mid-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelly/pseuds/zelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short ficlet that takes place during 'Cold Blood'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sometimes you can't make it on your own

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'Awesome Ladies Ficathon' via LiveJournal, using the prompt: far away, far away, I want to go far away, to a new life on a new shore line.
> 
> This is for miss_mishi.

' _I don't want this. I don't think I want this at all._ '

It's not the first time Rory dies in that wonderful, horrible dream that sends little warning flags into her system, starting slow then blazing like fireworks.

It's not even when she's scared _she_ might die, sinking into the ground, dirt and sand filling her nose and mouth, until her screams (' _Doctor!_ ') are cut off like a switch is flipped. (When it feels like it's just _too late_.)

It's the stupid, insignificant moments when she knows why she chooses him, like when he's looking through the Doctor's _utterly insane_ wardrobe with a perplexed look on his face, like he _actually_ might be a bit mad for going along with all this, but he's with her and as long as he is, it's all right; or when the Doctor suggests they go for Chinese for lunch, and Rory nods cluelessly, saying he _does_ like the little dumplings from the place down the street from the hospital, but Amy knows the Doctor will do something extraordinary - and he does. (He literally _brings_ them to China during the Ching Dynasty for lunch with the king.) Or when she's about to drift off to sleep, but she's cold (and a little lazy) for a moment - but _only_ for a moment - because then there's a soft press of lips to her face and a blanket covering her, filling her with warmth.

'I'm marrying _you_ , stupid,' she told him, nudging his side carelessly, _aware_ that it hurts him when she says one thing and does another, and hurt when he doesn't see that she doesn't mean it that way. (She loves _him_. Rory. Can't he see that?)

Only one more adventure, she said. Just one, _please_? Time is fluid. They're traveling with a _Time_ lord. They'll always have time.

But they don't.

And it's too late.

( _remember him, remember_ )

( _i can't_ )

Her tears fall onto his cheeks as she clings to the material of his shirt in desperation, begging the Doctor to _help him, get him back to the TARDIS, do something!_ , even when Rory's being daft, muttering about how beautiful she is, how he's _sorry_.

'Let me go,' she cries. ( _I don't want this._ ) 'Let me go.'

But the Doctor pulls her back by the arms, muttering something she isn't hearing, tightening his hold on her even when she's screaming until her throat is sore, struggling against his grip.

I want to go home, she thinks. I want to go home where Rory's a nurse and I'm a kissogram, and we're going to get married and life will be _boring_ , but it doesn't matter because he's _alive_ , he's _real_.


End file.
